steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Severley
Severley is a small district on the near north side of Norrilund. The district is most often entered from Inwalls by passing through Macksgate on Mackgate Road, or by following Severley Road down from Hunt Hill. Crossing into Severley from Macksgate, the first few small streets are primarily commercial in nature, but as one moves further north from the wall, more residences are in evidence. Many of the homes here have been broken up into flats, and many of the small shops have apartments above the businesses. Despite the middle-class character of Severley, sections of the district are extremely dangerous at night. The rookery of Wickans lurks in the northern part of the district, north of Old Joys Brook, and much of the police coverage disappears at night, leaving the areas along the border with Artsfield the heaviest patrolled portion of Severley after dark. Conveniently, this is also close to the fancy neighbourhoods of Bowmar and Padgett. Severley is a miniature of the city, in many ways. It is dominated by middle-class families that work in Inwalls, but toward Lingeheath, the houses and businesses become more respectable and expensive. Going north toward Taviss, the opposite occurs; many of the buildings are new, but of middling quality, and often older, poorer structures are crammed between them. The place is a patchwork; one street can be well-to-do, with middle-class families living in the flats and houses along the road, while the next street can see dilapidated slums, some still around from before the Great Fire of 1405. Many of these buildings have been deemed hazardous by the various Parliamentary studies that have been chartered to review poverty, but only a few have been removed as of yet. Most of the old buildings that have been torn down were demolished to make way for government sponsored housing, or the Industrial Tenements Company. These tenements were the first experiments in housing the poor in clean and healthy conditions. The buildings are apartment-styled, with shared sculleries and lavatories. The poor, of course, cannot afford the buildings, so much of the tenantry are skilled laborers and their families (but it makes for a very successful-looking effort, and hence the ITC is still throwing up these buildings). Severley is also home to a wealth of small factories, covering practically every kind of industry known. Severley was the area that saw the most social experimentation in previous decades, and many of these programs are still in effect. Some have been very successful, like the Industrial Tenements, others...not so much. There is a glut of hospitals in the region, including Boddard's Hospital, Royal Thaumatopedic Hospital, and the Severley Children's Hospital, all crowding the blocks along Severley Road. The massive Foundlings Orphanage tends to the children that are often left on the stoops of churches around Norrilund. There is a Laborer's Academy on Great Nave Street where poor men are taught skilled labor at the expense of contributing businesses in the metropolitan area. If one is lucky enough, and is humble, eager, and has a good character, the college can give a man a second chance. The Severley Union is a workhouse on Worley Avenue. One of the largest workhouses, it provides a place and a meal for its residents, in exchange for hard labor and harsh discipline. Compared to the Laborer's Academy, it is supremely unsuccessful and many would rather risk starvation that stay in the workhouse. Ask any Norrilunder about Severley, however, and most will mention the district's wealth of inns and taverns. While none of the more lavish entertainments of Deasley, the highbrow theaters of Mansfield, or the brutal bloodsports of Taviss are found in Severley, the district does feature enough watering holes and bars that anyone can easily find one to feel welcome in. The most important entertainment venue in Severley is Empire Hall, a kinetograph theatre. Category:Districts of Norrilund Category:Locations in Norrilund